


This side open

by Glowmoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Im not tagging everyone but everyone from DR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Have you ever heard of Pandoras box? Well throw that out the window! Cause its Monokumas Box now!
Kudos: 4





	This side open

Today Nagito was waiting at the docks of Jabberwok island with the rest of his classmates. Today was the day that the ultimate hope/lucky student,Makoto Naegi, would be visiting! Oh he hoped his bad luck wouldn't effect anyone,other than himself! He didn't know what he'd do if his bad luck killed someone!

"Geez,we've been out here all day! If I don't see a ship in the next three seconds im going back inside!" Hiyoko complained,opening her pink and orange flowered parasol.

"Ibuki agrees! My brain is melting here!" Ibuki cried,squating in Nekomarus shadow.

"I think-hey is that?" Mahiru cut herself off and brough her camra to her face,zooming in she could see a small dot closing in on them, "hey I think thats them!" That got everyones attention, especially Nagito.

He waited with a small ficker of excitment in his eyes,to be in the presence of the Ultimate hope again! He duge his robotic hand into his arm,he was practially shivering with glee!

"I glad to see you excited for once" Komaeda almost jumped out of his skin.

"I guess you could say that,Hajime-san" Hinata playfully bumped Nagitos shoulder,bi colored eyes gleaming happily.

"Come on,I know you want to see him" he teased, as the ship grew closer and closer so did Nagito anxiety,last time they met he'd only gotten a few sentences in before Akane and Nekumaru picked him up like the weightless piece of bread that he was and carrying him away. He must already have the impression that he was some disgusting,insane bug, not worthy to even-

"Hey,Nagito,calm down" Hajime put a hand to his back,rubbing slowly to try and even out the albinos breathing, something Mikan had told him about once.

"Sorry for being such a pain," and finally the boat pulled up,everyone rushed to the boat as several men and woman dressed in sharp black suites started unloading things off.

They waited,and waited and waited until the movers finished dropping everything off,where was Makoto? Confused Hajime grabbed the attention of one of the black and white dressed future foundation members.

"Excuse me but isn't Naegi supposed to be here?"

The lady looked up from her clipboard, "Naegi-san? From the 14th division? He's basically being put in timeout for putting you all in the Neo world program,he won't be allowed to speak with you until next month,sorry about the misinformation" she explained walking back onto the ship.

"Aw damn that sucks! We stood out here for hours and he didn't even show up!" Soda complained pulling out one of his crowbars, "oh well! Time to bust these boys open! I hear one of them has my new tool kit!"

"Be wary that you do not damange my feed,mortal,my four dark devas of destrution will not tolerate any damage to their food!" Gundham said checking one of the many crates left for them.

"Tough luck man" Hajime said,patting him on the back,inside his head Izura shifted on his 'bed' watching quietly like he always did.

"What a shame,and here I thought I'd be lucky enough to see him again," he pouted turning back to go to his cottage,his foot kicked a rather large wooden crate that was about his hight,it has his name spray painted on it,"Weird, I don't remember asking for anything"

Nagito blocked out the sounds of his fellow classmates and wondered if anything dangerous was hidden inside. Nothing particularly 'lucky' and happen to him for a while,neither had anything 'unlucky' too so maybe it was safe to open? He-

Thump

"What the-" he backed up,catching Hajimes attention.

Thump thump 

"Jesus Nagito! What the hell is that?" Soda yelled,hidding behind Sonia.

"Maybe it is a wild beast!" She guessed,making the mechanic flinch.

Thump thump thump

"Umm should we really be this close to-Oh my god!" The wood finally gave way and fell over on its side,the top piece had fell off.

"Ow-"

Nagito squinted,monsters,demons and dangerous people didn't say 'ow'.

A brown head poked itself out,followed by arms, a torso and legs with a large bag next to him.

"Oh man was that uncomfortable! Never doing that again!" He turned to face class 78, "hello everyone! Its been a while!"

"Naegi...What were you doing in that box?! You could have sufficated!" Hinata yelled rushing over to the shorter male. 

Eventually everyone rushed over,asking about the main land and the war, but to Nagito none of that mattered at the moment. Right now,he felt pure ecstasy as he watched from afar.

The last time Makoto was on the lsland,he didn't get to look around much, once everything had settled down Nagito watched from the background as everyone eventually went their separt ways. So it looked like he,and Hajime,would be the ones to show the lucky student around! Oh the bad luck he would receive after this would be bad! But he was too excited to care!

"And this is the dinner hall,room,whatever you want to call it, Teruteru dishes are some best things I'v ever tasted, especially the soup! So warm and creamy" Hajime could feel his stomch growl at the thought.

"Whats warm and creamy? Are you boys having a happy ending without moi?" The chef asked,popping out of no where,Hajime swatted at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter man,anyways over here is the cabin" Hinata pointed,just across the pool all four students could see several small,homes.

"Anyways,about cream pies"

"We weren't talking about that!"

Nagito sniffed the air," I think your food is burning" that got Hanamura running back to the kitchen to save his dish. Naegi gave a small laugh as the three continued the tour towrds the cottages.

"He and Hifumi would have gotten along..." he mused out loud. 

"Is Hifumi and old friend,Naegi-san?" Komaeda asked,finally bold enough to ask him a question.

"He used to be apart of my class" Nagito mentally beat himself,great job making the ultimate hope think about his dead friends! Stupid,stupid stupid stupid.

He must have been acting funny since both boys stopped walking to look at him.

"Hey,its fine,Nagito-san,really!" Makoto tried to reassure the taller lucky boy.

"Hey,Makoto where do you plan on staying?" Hinata asked changing the subject. 

"Um I didn't think I'd get this far to be honest" he said sheepishly,rubbing his cheek.

"R-really?" He might have been the ultimate hope but he still had the planning skills of a high schooler, "I guess you can bunk with me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude!"

"I-I don't mind sharing,Naegi-san" 

"Really? Thanks guys!" He chirped following the experimented male into his cabin, "oh wow,these are so nice!"  
He praised,setting his bag down on the floor.

"Oh man my feet hurt,you don't mind if we take a break Naegi do you?" Hinata asked from his bed,already kicking his shoes off.

"Not at all! Hey Nagito-san what's your room look like?" 

Nagito perked his head up,he'd been thinking about how he'd been able to enjoy both boys company all day! Was now his change to hang out Makoto? All by himself?!

"Ah,its nothing too special,just some books and a refrigerator" he said watching the shorter boy step outside Hajimes cottage,he was about to follow him when-

"And no getting hope boners,ok Nagito?" Hinata said from his oh so soft bed,Komaeda turned to him with a small smile on his face.

"Of course,my boners are for you alone~" he closed the door just in time for Hinata to throw a shoe at him.

Eventually Hajime decided to join them again just as they were coming back from one of the islands.

"why would you name it something like that?!" Makoto laughed with nagito as Hajime eventually met them half way down the boardwalk.

"Glad you could finally join us Hajime, Naegi-san and I came back from Titty Typhoon!" The name made Naegi crack up laughing!

"Oh my gosh! Its awful but-" he started snorting as he laughed deeply, "oh god my sides" 

"Im glad you two had fun,its nice seeing you smile for once" The lucky albino flushed,ever so slightly at the comment, "but its getting dark,we should head to the hotel resturant before Akane eats all the food,Your seriously going to love Terus food!"

And they were off,chatting about this and that like they were old friends.

"Oh yeah,Nagito-san, before we go in,how's your hand? Having any problems?"

Nagito flexed his robotic hand, "none whats so ever! Who ever made this really knows what they're doing" he said greatful,having one hand would be...most difficult. 

Makoto grinned,everything on the island was going great! Walking into the restaurant Makoto got to enjoy watching his fellow school mates enjoy another peaceful night under the starry sky.

After everyone had eaten and all the dishes were put away Hina,mako and Nagi all said their good byes.

"Thanks again for letting me bunk with you Hajime" Naegi thanked,putting his shoes near the exit.

"its no problem,You seem like a cool room mate to have" Hinata yawned laying down im his bed, Kuzuichi had found a blow up mattress for Naegi to sleep on and sleep Naegi did. The moment he snuggled up under his blankets he was out like a light.

Many days went past like this,Makoto watching everyone mess around while taking detailed notes like how Gundham spoke as if he were from DND game or how Sonia was picking up on everyone's speech patterns or how Fuyuhiko snapped at Soda for 'being a little shit' he had a feeling he and Mondo would get along.

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the peaceful air,this is what he'd been aiming for,this peacefullness, this quiet and simple hope. Its what this class deserved,a beautiful hope,Naegis daydreaming came to a hault when he suddenly felt oddly hot, had he stayed in the sun too long?

After all

Hope was never far from despair.


End file.
